


Traveled Far to Find the Start

by Darkmagyk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all gone. The Order. The Republic. Even the force is cloudy and dark. Thousands of bright points, there even after she walked away, now snuffed out.<br/>So Ahsoka does the only things she can do, she tries to find a new path. She isn't looking for the knights of the old republic, a student, or a mission. She gets all of these anyway.<br/>OR<br/>Ahsoka Tano: Temple Raider<br/>OR<br/>The first Adventure (almost) of Skygirl and Snips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveled Far to Find the Start

It's all gone. The Order. The Republic. Master Koon. Master Kenobi. Senator Amidala. Anakin. Even the Force is cloudy and dark. Thousands of bright points, there even after she walked away, now snuffed out.

So Ahsoka does the only things she can do, she tries to find a new path. She is not looking for the knights of the old republic, but she starts stumbling on old temples anyway. Ancient places from when the Jedi and the Sith were at war or even before. And hidden away she finds innumerable things. Some of it's very useful: armor, lightsaber crystals, old holocrons. Some of it less so: broken down old starships, decorative statues, and what might have once been powerful artifacts but are now just pretty desk ornaments.

It's a fascinating life, but a lonely one too. Jedi were encouraged to meditate and seek their own council. But there had always been Masters and Teachers around to help. And when she discovers an old library lacking in any kind of Jocasta Nu, she has more questions than answers.

With no where else to turn Ahsoka starts looking into the sub-net, to see if anyone anywhere knows a Jedi she could talk about it with. The answer is no. No Jedi that might have escaped was stupid enough to publish that fact, even on an underground platform like the sub-net. **Xx_Snippy_one_xX** certainly doesn’t hint at her old affiliations.  But she does find out that there is a rather large number of very wealthy people throughout the galaxy who will pay a lot of money Jedi artifacts.

This is how Ahsoka starts to raid the old temples. She protects the sacred object of power and the force, of course. But she’ll sell the art and empty old lightsaber hilts for a nice profit (considering is doesn’t cost her anything). Its not a bad set up, as far as Ahsoka is concerned.  

The Jedi don’t, didn’t, really teach their younglings trades. She’s got a lot of skills, but these days they are mostly marketable as a bounty hunter or a smuggler. And she’s not really interested in making the galaxy a worse place. Besides, she feels most at peace in the old temples. And she mostly avoids the _Inquisitors_ by mostly avoiding _everyone_ in a way she couldn’t in a more people oriented field. She’s only comes across a few of them, and neither of them make it back to their boss alive to tell on her.

She makes enough to keep her small freighter going. To keep herself well fed and the necessities of life accessible. If she was a little less discerning or a little less stingy she could be living like a queen on some outer rim world now. But she won’t sell Jedi secrets, and she won’t risk large shipments that could get her caught.

Even with all her precautions, it takes her almost 3 years to notice **R0yal_V1ce.** He has bought a lot from her. More than any other single person. Two empty sabers, a meditation stool and rug, several pieces of priceless art, even some duplicates of a holodisks of some old Jedi sayings. When she finally notices, she starts paying attention. The force normally warns her if a deal is about to go bad. So when she feels like she should follow her normal go between when she sells a string of beads meant to assist a youngling in their meditation, she does.

The old Twi’lek man meets with a bright gold droid protocol droid that Ahsoka knows she’s seen before. Even though it _can’t_ be.

She follows the droids a long way, to an Alderaanian refugee colony and into the main administrative building where Imperial Senator, Prince Consort of Alderaan, and great friend of the Jedi Bail, Organa eagerly takes the beads before dismissing Threepio. He looks almost giddy about them.

He quickly types something up on the data reader he has with him, a message to Ahsoka. “Beads are great. I’m looking for some other specific pieces. I would love to know more about where you get your product.

“What a coincidence,” Ahsoka says, not even bothering to go towards her sabers when he whips around and  pulls out his blaster, “I would love to know why an imperial senator wants so much to do with traitors to the Empire.”

Bail stares for two beats, eyes going to her lightsabers and then the beads and his own holonet message. “Ahsoka Tano.” He says, not quite shocked, but not quite expecting her either. He eyes her warily, “What are you doing here.”

“Figuring out who exactly wants so much old Jedi junk.” She says, “You’ve spent a lot of credits on some very very illegal artifacts, considering you are a loyal citizen of the Empire.”

His spike of fear rings clear and true through the force, though she cannot understand what might cause it. She’s the one who might have just fallen into a rather obvious trap.

“Is that why you are here, do I have some questions to answer before the Empire.” He asks, and takes a deep breath, “because I think the laws are fairly clear that general antiques are allowed to be purchased as long as there is no claim of authenticity. I collect old relics of all sorts from around the Galaxy. Lots of it is on display in the Aldera University Museum. If you, or your boss, would like to take look. Of course if you believe that there is something wrong with this piece, I am happy to hand it over for Imperial…”

“You think I work for the Empire?” She asks, suddenly getting it. And not a little offended by the accusation.  “They killed my people, Senator.” she frowns “I don’t think they’d have me.”

“You are not an inquisitor?” He hedges quietly.

Ahsoka shakes her head. “I’ve killed a couple in my time, Senator” she assures, “But I cannot fathom a reason I’d sign on with those psychopaths. I don’t know what you know about the Force, but there is nothing and no one that would make me side with them.”

“No one” He mutters, mostly to himself, giving her a long look before he returns his blaster to its secret holster and grins, “Ahsoka Tano.” He repeats, he sounds delighted. “It is very good to see you.”

And then, “What are you doing here?”

“Seeing who’s been buying so much of my merchandise as of late.” She says, “You’ve spent more in the last year then most of my other regular collectors have in the past three years combined.”

“Your merchandise?” He asks, “You’re the one who keeps selling all of this. Why?”

“Because turns out battling old, booby trapped Jedi temples is one of the few careers the Clone Wars prepares you for. And it's the only one I can stomach.” She glanced down at his holomessage. “So, what are you looking for specifically?”

“A lightsaber crystal would...”

“No,” she says before he can complete the thought. She actually got an ok size stack of them now. But they aren’t to be auctioned off to non-force sensitives for their fetish collections, not even people she might marginally trusts, like Organa. She’s saving them for if she needs more, if she runs into another former order member, or if she meets a youngling who needs to get a weapon.

“You haven’t found any?”

“No, I don’t sell them to non-force sensitives.”

Bail nods once, “I need it for a project.” He says, “If you were willing to deliver it to me personally, I could show you.” He pauses again, and considered her the way Politicians consider people, trying to parse out sentient nature and figure out what to day to get what they want. Its something a Jedi would never have to do.

“I don’t go that far into the Core.” She says.

“Not to Alderaan.” He assures her, “We own some Property on a Mid-Rim pleasure world. I could probably arrange for you to be smuggled in, even, if you're worried about getting there.”

“I wouldn’t need your help.”

He nods, “If you can come, and bring the crystal, I’ll show you my project.” He promises, “and if you don’t approve, you don’t have to sell it to me.” he looks contemplative for a moment, “Thought, if at all possible, you might want to bring a couple of crystals, I'll only need one.”

Ahsoka takes a deep breath in, closes her eyes, listens to the force, and lets the breath out.

“What’s the name of this planet?”

She goes back to the temple she makes her home, and meditates.

There is no ill will in Bail’s request, just blind hope for…something. She looks through her stack of crystals. There are nearly 100 now. Some fished out of broken sabers she’d scrapped and sold for parts, some used in only protective traps, and some that had just sat in wait, old and forgotten by the order for who knows how long. She meditates on them now, and not one is like when the two white crystals in her blades now had song to her without any provocation. Not one of these crystals is meant for her, but she chooses ten, boxes them up, and goes to the Organa vacation home.

Ahsoka isn’t the best at judging opulence. She grew up in a giant temple. Jedi as individuals lived without attachments and few possessions, but the order as a whole was not without assets. She’d then spent the Clone Wars in the presence of her master, his master, and the rich and powerful they had often rubbed elbows with. Now she lives on a tight budget, but in a series of grand old temples.

So she might not be the best the judge, but the house, though large, doesn’t look stately enough for a place royalty would spend their holidays. There is a very hard to spot fence and security detail, but once she gets past them, and through the light smattering of woods she just finds a charmingly situated stone house.

There is a little girl, maybe 5 or 6, playing in the yard with a droid. Ahsoka thinks she heard somewhere about the Senator and the Queen adopting a kid. That must be the princess. Ahsoka slips into the yard, using an old force trick to make her way unnoticed to the house. It’s less of a mind trick and more of a polite request, so it normally works on even the stronger minded when they aren’t looking for you. The only people Ahsoka has ever known it not to work on was powerful force sensitives. Which makes it all the more shocking when the little girl walked right up to her.

“Who are you?” She asks with the voice that demanded answers. It’d be a good voice for mind tricks really. It allows for no arguments or second guessing.

Ahsoka means to tell the girl that she’s a messenger of some kind, it's her typical cover story, and she’s got some fake credentials that can prove it. But instead, without a second thought, she says “I’m a friend of your father's.”

The girl gives her another once over and then decides she’s telling the truth. Just in time for Bail to poke his head out the door.

He smiles at his daughter “I see you’ve met Master Ahsoka.” He says.

“I’m _not…”_

“Did you introduce yourself, Leia?” He asks. The girl shakes her head, and then bows like dignitaries use to do on Coruscant.

“Hi, Master Ahsoka, I’m Leia Organa.”

For want of something better to do, Ahsoka bows back, despite the address. “It’s nice to meet you, Leia Organa.”

“Come inside Leia,” Bail tells her, “Ahsoka and I have to talk for a bit, and then you can join us for dinner.”

Leia looks skeptical, glancing back at her droid, which Ahsoka now realized is in several parts. The Princess had been either deconstructing it or putting it back together.

“Leia.” He father warns and the girl crosses her arms, pouts her lips, and stomps inside.

Ahsoka and Bail follow her, but while she runs off down a hall, Ahsoka is led up a staircase and into what is clearly a home office. Bail presses a finger to his lips and turns on a little droid. It makes a wiring sound, and then the green like blinks.

“Don’t want us to be overheard?” Ashoka asks. Bail nods his head

He walks over to the shelf, moves three little knickknacks and the shelf slides away.

“This” he said as he goes in, “is what I’ve been buying everything for.”

It’s a simple square room. The walls are painted pale yellow and there are no windows. But in one corner is one of the old Sculptures she had sold, a fluid glass design meant to represent the ever changing nature of the force. The meditation rug is on the floor. The fountain she’s sold on the cheap because it didn’t work is bubbling away. An old data converter and the old holodisks sit on a low table she had not sold, which has the jedi symbol painted on to it. A few more recent holos join it, along with the empty but complete lightsaber hilts she’s provided. A meditation stool and the child’s meditation beads sit next to it. Ahsoka doesn’t know what to say.

“Senator Organa?” She asks slowly, “are you harboring a fugitive Jedi?”

It’s almost too much to hope, but he’d been good friend with Obi-Wan, hadn’t he.  Or maybe…he’d been good friends with Senator Amidala, too. When she had died, if Anakin had needed help, turning to one of her friends wouldn’t have been out of the question. And something in the Force around her almost feels like Anakin, an echo of an echo. The Dark Side clouds everything, the Force isn’t always reliable, but maybe, this one time...

“Not yet.” He says quietly. He’s gone gravely serious, and he shuts the door and checks the bug sweeper droid again.

“We adopted Leia the day she was born.“ He starts without any other preamble. "Two days after the Empire was proclaimed. Right after I watched her mother die.”

This is important the Force seems to scream at Ahsoka, more clearly than anything she has ever heard. Nothing clouds that command.

“Her…mother?” Ahsoka asks slowly. And something about the little girls brown eyes speak to her.

“Padme Amidala.” Bail breaths.

That on its own would be a revelation. Ahsoka remembers watching her funeral. It had been replayed for months on the holonet, her death placed in the hands of the Jedi whose treachery she’d discover. She remembered seeing her pregnant and realizing that when Senator Amidala had offered to defend her, she must have been pregnant already, to be so far along 6 months later. But none of that is what came to mind.

“Anakin,” Ahsoka breaths out, like a prayer. Her master is dead. Her long fear confirmed. But his daughter sits downstairs and plays with her model starships. There is hope to be found.

“Yes.” Bail confirms. “In a second, she can come up and you two can talk.”

Ahsoka wants to cry. But she hasn’t in nearly 7 years and today will not be the day she starts.

“Senator, do you mean to start a Jedi academy?” She looks at his collection, he is well on his way.

“I mean to not leave Leia helpless. She does things sometimes. She’s not been trained, of course, and it’s not as though I can sense things in the force. But she knows when people are lying to her and she can guess things before they happen. People like her…people like you. It isn’t safe for them. You know that. I want her to be able to defend herself.”

Ahsoka knows what he wants from her now.

“Senator, I was just a padawan. And I left. I’m not sure…”

“Padme said they were going to knight you.”

Ahsoka grimaces, she doesn’t like to think about that. Likes to think of herself as a perpetual padawan because otherwise it gets to hard.

“I might have the _knowledge,”_ Ahsoka concedes, maybe more, she’s spent the last five years in and out of temples, reading and learning about the knights of the old republic. “But the fact that I walked away…it kind of disqualifies me from being a Jedi as far as the Order you knew goes.”

Bail shakes his head. “I don’t want her to be a Jedi, at least not like that.” He looks her in the eye “did you know about General Skywalker’s relationship with Padme.”

Ahsoka reflects. “I knew…they had one. I didn’t know a child was the possible result.”

“Well, Padme kept her pregnancy a secret. I spent all of those months working closely with her, seeing her nearly daily. None of us knew she was pregnant. They kept it a secret because Jedi can’t have that kind of relationship.”

“They can’t have any really, couldn’t, I mean…” Ahsoka corrects. There are no more Jedi to follow the code. Or to ignore it.

“I don’t want that for my girl.” Bail says “she’s so bright and so loving and so passionate. I don’t want that to go away.”

“Anakin wouldn’t either.” Ahsoka agrees more to herself.

“But,” Bail says “I’m worried about what might become of her abilities if left unchecked. I put feelers out all over the Galaxy, not just for Jedi artifacts. Force sensitive children disappear in the middle of the night and their families never hear from them again. I try to keep Leia away from people I can’t be sure are to be trusted, but she wants to see the Galaxy and help people. I cannot keep her cloistered forever.”

“And you don’t want someone to notice she can tell senators are lying at dinner parties with Inquisitors around.”

“Exactly. And…she’s got a temper. Something terrible. You know how Skywalker was. I know that can be dangerous. I want her to have control.”

Ahsoka nods. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, centers herself. “Ok,” she repeats it, more sure of herself, “ok. Let’s do this.”

“You don’t even have to explain the force to her, or the Jedi really. We talk about them as part of the republic.” He turns on one of the holos on the table.

Looking up at her, Fierce eyes and straight backs, are Anakin and Obi-Wan, as an announcer proclaims the Jedi to be the heroes of the war. “She loves hearing about the heroes of Open Circle Fleet. I’m surprised she didn’t recognize you, you are in a fair few of them.”

 _How would I not explain the force,_ Ahsoka wonders, she’s never thought of such a thing…but, perhaps, if Leia only learns practical tricks, it will stave off her going too deep just yet. Maybe, when she is older and the galaxy is a safer place for force sensitives it would be different.

“Can I meet her?” Ahsoka asks. “Officially?”

“Of course. And, like all of her tutors, I’ll pay your for your time.” Bail agrees, “and then, after dinner, we’ll discuss another career path for you.”

He’s gone before she can refute any of that.

Ahsoka finally sets her box of crystals on the table, and she’s just considering flipping through the holos when the door opens again, and the six year old girl is with her father.

“Behave for Master Ahsoka, Leia,” he says, “or no speaker bike for a week, and I won’t let you sit in the cockpit on our trip back to Alderaan.” And then he leaves them alone with each other.

Leia Organa (not Skywalker) has her mother’s dark eyes and hair, but her father’s features are just beginning to eke their way onto her face. For a flash, Ahsoka sees the opposite. A little boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and Padme Amidala’s soft face, but it comes with a warning, “don’t ask,” and Ahsoka wills herself to concentrate on the present.

“So,” Ahsoka tries, she’s never had a conversation with a child this young who wasn’t a jedi youngling. “You like starships?” Leia nods, but her attention is on the box Ahsoka brought with her.

“What’s that?”

“Something I brought you.” Leia is a little young to be an initiate, but nothing about this is normal so maybe… “I’ll show you how it works.”

Ahsoka kneels down, and motions for the little girl to sit on the stool, She opens the box and empties the crystals onto the table. “Which one do you like?

Leia stares at the crystals, the look of concentration on her face reminding Ahsoka so much (too much) of Anakin when he had looked at battle plans. Her tiny hand hovers over them, deliberate and considering.

The Dark Side clouds everything, and the Sith rule the galaxy and the Force. But with this little child (children, the Force reminds her and she ignores) everything is clear. She picks up a crystal after a few minutes consideration. Then she looks up and grins at Ahsoka.

“This one.” She says, displaying it proudly.

Ahsoka grins too, “Excellent choice. You need to keep it hidden, so bad people…”

“Like the Empire?” she interrupted.

 _Oh, Bail, what do you tell this girl,_ “Exactly, like the Empire. Don’t find it.” Ahsoka explained, “In a few years, I’ll show you some cool stuff we can do with it.” _If you father lets us get to lightsabers._

She should start with meditation. That’s one of the first things a Jedi learns, but Ahoska is pretty sure no daughter of Anakin’s is ever going to want to hang out with her again, if it means sitting quietly and concentrating on a power she can’t even clearly explain. So they start with emotion reading and shielding instead. She picks it up quickly. She’s going to be a terror to Imperial Politicians one day soon, she’ll have to warn her father before she leaves.

Bail comes and gets them for dinner. It seems like no time at all, but apparently its been hours. Ahsoka hasn’t felt this balanced, this grounded, this light, since Order 66. She’ll be sad to see it go, but she knows she’ll be back.

Bail tells Leia she can speak freely at dinner, and so she talks about their lesson and about wanting to fly a starship and about how one day she’s going to help fix the galaxy, save it from the Empire.

All Ahsoka can see in her is Anakin. Its horrible and amazing at the same time. She wonders if Bail sees the senator, or if he just sees his own daughter. Probably the later, that’s how parenthood works. She’ll have remind herself of that, if she’s going to teach the girl. She isn’t taking Anakin’s daughter as her Padawan. She’s teaching Bail Organa’s force sensitive child protection tricks.

“Can Master Ahsoka tuck me in?” Leia asks Bail after dinner, when the sky is getting dark outside.

“I don’t really know how to tuck princesses in,” Ahsoka answers for him, trying very hard to ignore the title. She’s not this girl’s master. She’s not a Jedi knight.

“How about if Master Ahsoka helps me,” Bail offers instead. “If you are very good, maybe she’ll even tell you a story.”

Ahsoka considers what story to tell Leia as Bail helps her brush her teeth and gets her a glass of water. The Jedi had numerous legends and fairy tales that younglings were taught. Tales of the old wars with the Sith, myths about Jedi who fell to the Dark Side, stories about people who gave into passions and fear. Some of them really would be perfect for a little girls bedtime stories, while some of them might be better off staying in the past with a dead order. Most of them didn’t appear to do their people any good. Some of them didn’t do Anakin any good, given Leia’s very existence. Maybe another time, she’ll share ones about controlling anger and hate and not giving into fear. Maybe she’ll share the ones about standing up for what’s right and the role of a peace keeper.

“Can you tell me a story, Master Ahsoka. Because I was good and brushed my teeth and everything?”

“I think so, Leia,” Ahsoka agrees, balancing on a stool that was suppose to go under the desk “Once, there were two Jedi,” she starts, “A student and her teacher. And they had a droid, an old R2 unit who helped them fight in many battles.”

Bail seems a bit ill at ease, as Ahsoka starts to tell about the time she and Anakin tried to rescue Artoo from Grievous, but he seems to relax about half way through, and leaves, just before Ahsoka finishes and Leia slips off to sleep.  

Bail is waiting in the hall when Ahsoka's done.

“Do you not want me to tell her stories about Anakin,” She asks.

“No, no, you should.” Bail says, though he feels a bit like he doesn’t mean it. “She deserves to know the good man her birth father once was. I tell her stories about Padme all the time.”

“Good,” Ahsoka smiles, “because I have about a million of them, and no one to share with.”

“I understand. How about a nightcap.” He offers.

“I really should get going.” she checks the time, “I don’t like to attracted attention.”

Bail nods, but presses, “I’ll only take up an hour more of your time.” He promises.

He leads her back into his office, but not into the Jedi room. He pours her a glass of ridiculously expensive brandy, and asks her if she’s heard of any talk of rebellion.

“I heard what happened to Lasan.” She says, “And Kashyyyk. And what’s just started on Ryloth. I am pretty sure it's putting off any thoughts of rebellion.”

Bail nods again, “I’m not a fan of large scale military action. But I’m also not a fan of complete isolation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lasan did pretty well, after they received Wookie aid. They might have actually won if the Empire didn’t have disrupters.”

Ahsoka shivers as the very thought.

“I heard you guys have outlawed them.”

“The Senate did,” Bail acknowledges, “Lasan was so bad...the Emperor supported the bill. It looks good to the more...compassionate worlds. But you and I both know that wouldn’t stop the Imperial Military if they want them.”

“I have fought in a war, before.”

“So what’s the point?” Ahsoka asks, “I’ve fought in a war, seen friends die and been beaten and battered and betrayed, and that was before the Empire announced open season. If you think full scale military actions isn’t going to do any good, what do you suggest?”

“Smaller action.” Bail says simply. “More focused and targeted. And with a different goal.”

“Not to destroy the Empire?”

“One day, yes, I’d like to restore the Republic.” Bail says, ignoring or maybe not even recognizing Ahsoka’s frown. She knew they needed something new, but she wasn’t sure the old republic was worth restoring. She wasn’t sure about the Order either. Their was a reason she scoured ancient temples for lost knowledge and practices. She knew the galaxy needed Jedi, but she also knew that ones who had raised her weren’t the answer. “But before we get that far, we need people.”

“People?”

“Yes, people to stand up, people to recognize what the empire is doing, to see past the propaganda and to be willing to do something about it to make a difference. I want...small groups, cells, if you will, to agitate and to inspire.”

“Not a bad idea, if you can find them. And direct them.”

“Well, yes. And I know I can’t do it. I have other responsibilities. I’m too well known, and if something were to go wrong, all of Alderaan would suffer.”

“You need someone with nothing to lose. So someone who’s lost everything to the Empire already, probably.” Ahsoka agrees, “and who doesn’t have any other responsibilities. Someone with command experience would be a must, but also probably actual combat experience, no old arm chair admiral. They’d be likely to be in the thick of things as much as anyone, with lots of cells running around. And they’d probably need a lot of varied experience, actually. Combat, but also aerial attacks and espionage and sabotage. Particularly if it's going to be small attack teams instead of huge armies.”

“And someone I know I can trust with my name, my partners’ names, and any and all contacts I might have,” Bail says, “Plus someone who knows how to keep a secret and stay hidden, fly below the radar.”

“I wish I could help you,” Ahsoka says, and means it, “I use to know a bunch of people who’d fit the bill. But all of my friends are dead.”

Bail doesn’t respond, just sips his drink and looks at her intently until…

_“No.”_

“You are, in fact, all of those things.” Bail reminds her.

“But…”

“You don’t have to do it, obviously,” Bail adds, “but, I want you to understand, you are the best person for this job.”

“Senator,” She starts

“Bail”

“Bail, I’m 22. I can’t do that.” She takes a deep breath. “I...you can’t have that much faith in me.” The fact that she didn’t have that much faith in herself went unsaid.

“Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano,” Bail says, ignoring the slight flinch at the form of address, “I have so much faith in you, that I have already trusted you with my greatest secret and vulnerability.”

Ahsoka reaches out to Leia almost unintentionally. The little girl’s force presence feels so much like Anakin’s Ahsoka is almost shocked she didn’t feel it while approaching the planet. Her little Skygirl. Her padawan, even if she’s not. Who deserves more then to learn the ways of the force in a hidden room, without ever really knowing what she’s doing.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Ahsoka tells him, seriously, once. And then “Where do I start?”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is my [tumblr](http://darkmagyk.tumblr.com/).


End file.
